cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Siberian Tiger Alliance
category:Alliances category:White team alliances category:Siberian Tiger Alliance Flag http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/9193/untitled4bl1.jpg Government Supreme Chancellor: Crown Prince Mishka of Tygaland Consilium Tigris: Vostilak, Renova, Dirol, Shardie and Azrial Charter Charter of the Siberian Tiger Alliance Preamble The Siberian Tiger Alliance seeks to advance and protect its members and will not inhibit their national sovereignty unless the actions of the member nation cause harm to the alliance. The Siberian Tiger Alliance is primarily, but not exclusively, a white team alliance and encourages mutual trade between alliance members on the white team. Membership In order to join the Siberian Tiger Alliance nations must resign from any previous alliance and declare peace with any current wars. Nations must apply to join the Siberian Tiger Alliance on the sign-up thread on the Cybernations forum and the sign up thread on the Siberian Tiger Alliance forum posting the following information: Nation Name Leader's Name Team Colour (white preferred) Link to nation in Cybernations Cybernations forum name Once accepted into the alliance member nations swear to adhere to the Charter and the instruction of their leaders. Member nations are required to change their nation's Alliance Affiliation to Siberian Tiger Alliance. Government The government of the Siberian Tiger Alliance will consist of a Supreme Chancellor who will oversee a leadership group known as the Consilium Tigris. The leadership group will be selected by the Supreme Chancellor based on their activity, contribution to the alliance and dedication to furthering the influence of the alliance. Nations may be demoted from the Consilium Tigris should their activity level decrease to the extent that the Supreme Chancellor believes they no longer warrant the honour of being in the leadership group or if their behaviour brings the alliance into disrepute. The members of the Consilium Tigris will be responsible for administration of the various aspects of the alliance including Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Banking, War, Recruitment and Education. The number of nation in Consilium Tigris is fluid and dependent on the size of the alliance, number of nations warranting promotion to the leadership group and workload. The Supreme Chancellor reserves the right to nominate a nation to act in his/her stead in times where the Supreme Chancellor is absent for a prolonged period of time. That person will have all the power of the Supreme Chancellor for the specified time. War and Military No member of Siberian Tiger Alliance may declare war without consent of the Supreme Chancellor and/or the Consilium Tigris. The only exception is in the case of "training exercises" against an unaffiliated nation in which case the member attacks at their own risk knowing that assistance may not be forthcoming should their target retaliate. The Siberian Tiger Alliance does not support nuclear first strikes in times of war, however, it is left to the nation's leader as to whether such force is warranted. Any nation declaring an unsanctioned war on a nation affiliated with an alliance will be required to pay reparations to their victim or face expulsion from the alliance to fight their war unaided. Expulsion Member nations breaching the Charter face immediate expulsion from the alliance at the command of the Supreme Chancellor. There will be no trials, however the nation in question will be permitted to contact the Supreme Chancellor to plead their case should they desire to do so. The Supreme Chancellor's decision after the plea is heard is final. The Supreme Chancellor reserves the right to pardon nations at anytime. Amendments to the Charter The Charter may only be amended upon the consent of the Supreme Chancellor. Proposals for amendments may be passed to the Consilium Tigris for discussion and presentation to the Supreme Chancellor for approval. State of the Alliance The First Week http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/9193/untitled4bl1.jpg Less than a week ago our alliance was created. With nothing other than a twinkie-loving leader the foundations of the Siberian Tiger Alliance were laid in the White Team. Established alliances migrated to the white team to join a number of smaller, new alliances that had opened their doors for business upon the creation of the white trading sphere. The numbers in the Siberian Tiger Alliance began to grow steadily with long established nations taking a gamble on a new alliance and newly created nations getting their first experience of being part of an alliance as the Siberian Tiger Alliance found its feet. Our recruiters had hit the ground running, there were no shortage of volunteers, while other nations set about setting up the forum, writing the Charter and organising the alliance's finances and foreign policies. In this short week, the Siberian Alliance has swelled to 40 members to be one of the largest alliances in the white team. Our members have seen the unveiling of our Charter, our flag and seen the forum grow and become a hive of activity. Our bank has been established and our members have already reaped the benefits of being part of the alliance as we resolved issues of rogue attacks so early in our history. Diplomatically we have opened numerous embassies on our forum and are in the process of deploying our own ambassadors to represent our alliance to the Cyberverse. We have signed a protection pact with the New Polar Order to ensure our members are safe during the vulnerable early stages of our allainces development. We will shortly sign a pact between a number of our fellow white team alliances to ensure the white team works together. Cooperation within the white team makes the white team appealing to new nations and therefore benefits not only our alliance but all alliances in the white team. Personally, I would like to thank the many nations who have worked hard to make the first week of our existance an active and successful one. The recruitment corps lead by Love is in the air have done a fantastic job in inviting new nations to our alliance. Shardie and Azrial have worked tirelessly on the Bank and the benefits of their work will be reaped by all our members. Renova has done an excellent job with the forum and Vostilak has shown great initiative in the area of Foreign Affairs. The foundations of the alliance have been laid. We cannot predict how the future will pan out but with continued hard work from our members our alliance will continue to grow and get stronger. More nations will emerge to take on the increasing workload of a growing alliance and those with the dedication and skills will be given the responibility they earn. The State of the Alliance will be a weekly report on our alliance's progress and will be posted on the Siberian Tiger Alliance forum, in our Embassies and on the Cybernations forum. Strength to the Siberian Tiger Alliance!